Goodbye My Lover
by alltotheone
Summary: What happens when two lovers get torn apart? One ends up stronger while the other ends up regreting everything done.
1. Chapter 1

**Haha. I haven't written many fanficions in a while. This one is a mix of an iPod shuffle and a song fiction. I hope you like it! -smiles and crosses fingers-**

**

* * *

**

**Behind These Hazel Eyes ~Kelly Clarkson**

Massie Block sat on the swings at Westchester park, trying to remember her relationship with Derrick Harrington, star goalie of Westchester Academy. She remembered the feel of his strong arms around her, protecting her from everything that came her way. She was so strong, so Alpha-like. He was her castle. Everything had felt so perfect, but then everything changed.

_She walked up the front steps of the Harrington estate with an excited bounce in her steps. She just came back from France and couldn't wait to reunite with her boyfriend. As the doorbell rang, she heard 'Because of You' playing. She smiled, thinking Derrick found out that she came back early and was waiting for her. When his housekeeper opened the front door, she swiftly, but silently, ran up the spiral staircase and down the hallway to his room. She burst through the double doors, expecting to see Derrick smiling and opening his arms for her. _

_She stopped in her tracks when she saw her boyfriend in a compromising position with her best friend, Dylan Marvil. Her heart shattered right then and there. Derrick and Dylan finally realized someone was inside the room with them. They glanced up, saw Massie in the doorway, and immediately broke apart. Dylan grabbed frantically at the bedsheets, trying to cover herself, while Derrick quickly pulled on his boxers, reaching for Massie at the same time. When Derrick was a foot away from Massie, she slapped him across the face and said, "You're an asshole. I can't believe I wasted three years of my life on you." She held her head up and walked out on him._

That day, not only did she walk out on the love of her life, but she also gave up on love. She thought he was the one for her; her soul mate. But she was wrong. She looked around her and stopped when her gaze reached the park bench. He was sitting there, gazing sadly at her. Tears formed quickly and were on the verge of falling, but she blinked them away and stood up to walk away.

_You will never see the tears I cry _thought Massie as she walked away, with tears falling from her eyes.

**Slipped Away ~Avril Lavigne**

Derrick Harrington slowly walked down the sidewalk. Each step carried a weight of sadness from losing his girlfriend. He never expected their breakup to be so painful. He didn't mean to sleep with her best friend, Dylan Marvil. Every guy says that, but it really was true for him. It just…happened. That moment when Massie walked in…there were no words he could use to describe what he saw. That moment, the strong façade Massie held broke down. She lost her mask of strength and he saw the raw pain etched on her face. It was then when he finally realized the true consequence of his actions. Now, that painful expression will always be in his mind, forcing him to remember that day when he lost Massie.

If he could do anything, he would travel back in time and grab Massie by the wrist and hold her tightly, telling her how much he really loved her and how wrong he was to think he didn't need her. She was, and still is, his entire life. That day was his wakeup call from life. From that day on, Derrick was never the same. He missed her, and would always miss her. He sat down on the park bench where he asked her to be his girlfriend. He pulled a picture of Massie out of his pocket. This was his favorite because the camera captured the soft, lovable side of Massie with her head thrown back in laughter.

He placed his hand to her lips, and then brought them back to his own, as if trying to remember the touch of her lips to his. The wind carried a slight scent of Chanel No.5 to him, and he brought his head up from the picture and glanced around. His eyes stopped on the swings, where she sat. Amber met brown. He watched her get up and walk away with strength in each step. He watched and watched until she walked completely out of his sight and life. He, Derrick Harrington, let the best thing in his life slip away.

**Crash and Burn ~Elise Estrada**

Dylan Marvil made a huge mistake. She slept with Derrick Harrington, best friend of Kemp Hurley, her boyfriend. That mistake cost her her best friend, Massie Block, and her boyfriend. Massie told everyone about her and Derrick. She still remembered when Kemp called her a whore and punched Derrick in the face. The memory would always haunt her.

She now stood outside Kemp's house, outside his door. She kept knocking until he came and opened the door. She felt relieved, but that was until he told her to stop and slammed the door in her face. She yelled and screamed until he came back to the door. She begged him to forgive her and to give her another chance, before they were really done. He made no reply, so she thought he forgiven her. He opened the door and she put on a bright face, thinking he came to pull her into his arms, but instead, he closed the door behind him and walked to his Porsche 911. He got in and drove away without a single glance at Dylan.

She dropped to the floor and stared at the disappearing taillights, watching their relationship crash and burn.

* * *

**Hehe. Tell me what you think! R&R :D**


	2. AN: Goodbye FF

**Hi all.**

I would like to thank EVERYONE out there in FanFiction land who has supported me and my stories from my first ever chapter through my hiatus. And I feel terribly guilty when I say that I will not be returning to FF anytime soon.

Instead of removing my account along with the stories that come with it, I'm leaving them here, after much debate. Truthfully, I don't like my stories because I wrote them in middle school/ high school and just the level of writing makes me cringe. But if anyone finds my works being plagiarized out in the world wide web, I'd deeply appreciate some notice.

So adieu, my FF lovlies.

You can come find me on **FP**, if you wish. Fair warning: I've not written anything. But if you do, message me for my user.

Much **love**, much _joy_, much happiness,

Jennifer(:


End file.
